But Bonnibel was a nice person
by GamerFTW
Summary: "'My roommate has a 'friend' over and I couldn't sleep in my apartment and you find me curled up with a pillow beside the lobby vending machines' AU" Bubbline flirting and whatnot.


**I chose a random drabble thingy from Tumblr and got "'****My roommate has a 'friend' over and I couldn't sleep in my apartment and you find me curled up with a pillow beside the lobby vending machines' AU" so this is my attempt at it. It's also my attempt at writing again and getting out of my slump because I'm totally not finished my other Bubbline fics. Anyways enjoy this silly little drabble. :)**

* * *

><p>Bonnibel Brant was a nice person. All her life people had been telling her how friendly and helpful she was. In her own humble opinion she was a good, kind, caring person. So when she went to medical school to become a nurse it wasn't surprising to anyone really. She got a job at the city hospital during her final year and stayed once she'd graduated. And she loved it; the people were friendly, the hospital was state of the art. It really was her dream job.<p>

The only thing she could not, ever, in a million years, get used to would be the hours she had to work. Because the one and only thing Bonnibel loved more than her job was her sleep. She didn't think it was unusual. People were supposed to sleep. Although apparently nurses are not people and therefore aren't entitled to the sleep they so dearly deserve.

So as she trudged towards her apartment building at 2:51a.m there was one thing and one thing only on her mind; sleep. Her head hadn't felt her pillow in a little under seventy three hours. Darn emergency room with all its emergencies.

With as much strength as she could muster she wrestled with the lobby door of the apartment complex and very nearly fell onto the tiled floor of the lobby. It wasn't the swankiest of apartment buildings but the lobby area held the essentials for everyone who lived in the building; their mailboxes, a supply closet that nobody had a key for, two vending machines that only worked when they felt like it and a hobo asleep in a ball next to said vending machine.

_Wait what?_

Every fibre in Bonnibel's being was telling her to keep walking. To trudge the twelve flights of stairs up to her own apartment and head straight to bed. To fall into a dreamless sleep and only wake up to pee and possibly eat.

But Bonnibel was a nice person.

Going against her better judgement she slowly approached the ball of blanket on the floor. Upon closer inspection she realised that it was not a hobo. Or else they were a very well-kept hobo. There was no foul smell and the small part on their body that peeked out of the top of the blanket seemed very clean.

Taking caution, as she had plenty of experience with the homeless in her line of work, she kneeled down slowly and tapped the bundle on what she hoped was their shoulder. The pile moved a little and mumbled something incoherent which told Bonnibel that they were probably a woman.

Again Bonnibel tapped them, slightly harder to ensure they knew she was here. She almost fell backwards when the form in front of her bolted upright.

"Whuzzah?! Wha's goin'-" The person glanced around deliriously, their face showing genuine shock at what had just transpired.

Bonnibel realised, a little embarrassingly, that the woman sitting in front of her was not a hobo but in fact the woman who lived directly above her. Marceline something… Apricot… Applebee… Something like that. She didn't know much about the young woman other than the fact that she played music extremely loud at ungodly hours and had a tendency to stomp a lot. It didn't matter. What Bonnibel tried to focus on was why her neighbour was sleeping in the lobby of their apartment building at 3a.m.

"Are you okay? You're asleep in the middle of the lobby."

"Not anymore." Marceline grumbled lowly, shifting her weight a little and fumbling with her pillow.

"Um okay… May I ask why you're in the lobby bundled in a blanket like a hobo?"

Marceline huffed loudly. "Because I can't sleep in my own apartment and tonight is the one night where I need to get a good eight hours."

That was more information than Bonnibel was expecting, or at least more without any prompting. She nodded slowly and cursed herself when she realised the next question fell from her mouth before she could stop it.

"Why can't you sleep in your apartment?"

Marceline gave her a look that told her to go away but when she realised Bonnibel wasn't moving she sighed heavily before answering. "My roommate is having extremely loud, obnoxious sex and I know her well enough to know that they won't be quieting down anytime soon. Hence why I'm here." She couldn't help but smirk as Bonnibel's face went bright red.

"Oh… I see… That's awkward."

"You have no idea. So if you'll excuse me I have sleep to catch up on." Marceline informed her before turning around and placing her head back onto her pillow. She closed her eyes but opened one when she felt Bonnibel still kneeling beside her. "Yes?"

Once again Bonnibel internally kicked herself for the words that flowed out of her mouth.

But Bonnibel was a nice person.

"Do you want to crash on my couch?"

Marceline opened her other eye and stared at her. "For reals?"

Bonnibel shrugged. "I guess. It may not be too comfortable but still."

"Uh… Sure. If you don't mind?"

Shaking her head, Bonnibel stood, feeling her knees crack and her body protest at the movement. She walked up the steps and just assumed Marceline was following her towards her apartment. It was times like this she despised the fact that this building didn't have a working elevator. Finally she arrived at her front door and she searched her bag for her key.

Her apartment was small enough; one bedroom, a small kitchen, a living area and a bathroom. She threw her bag on the counter in the kitchen and bent down to give her cat Gunther a nice greeting.

"You're not supposed to have pets." She heard behind her.

Turning with the black and white fur ball in her arms she raised an eyebrow at her guest. "Just like you're not supposed to sleep in the lobby?"

"Touché."

Making her way over to the couch she showed Marceline her bed for the rest of the night/morning. "It's not much but you should be fine. There's cushions if you want more head support. Do you need more blankets?"

Marceline shook her head. "I'll be fine with this." She told her indicating the piece of material in her arms.

"Okay well I'm about to pass out so I'm gunna go to bed. Do you need an alarm?"

"I've my phone set for 8a.m. Is that okay?"

Internally Bonnibel groaned. 8a.m was early. Super early. Way too early for her to wake when she wasn't in work.

But Bonnibel was a nice person.

"Perfect. Just wake me when you wake and I'll make breakfast." She told her guest in the most cheerful voice she could muster. It probably didn't come across like that but she was too tired to care. "Goodnight. Have a good sleep. Put your head towards the end away from the door." She left Marceline with that piece of advice before she headed off towards her room. Not even bothering to change into her pyjamas, she just kicked off her shoes and crawled slowly onto her bed letting her eyes close and her mind go blank.

XXXXX

An uncomfortable prodding in her left shoulder was her alarm for this morning. Shifting away from the intrusion did nothing and finally she decided to open an eye to whatever was causing her grief. For a second she was startled as a pair of deep brown eyes looked right at her.

"Hey. You told me to wake you when I was getting up. Is it okay if I use your shower real quick?" Marceline whispered softly to her. She was grateful as she was still quite fragile to everything happening right now.

"Sure. Showers in the linen closet, towels past the kitchen on your left." She mumbled semi-clearly as she shoved her face into her pillow. She heard the other girl leave and spent the next few minutes contemplating whether or not she should rest her eyes for just five more minutes.

But Bonnibel was a nice person.

With tremendous effort she didn't know she had she dragged herself off her bed and stumbled out towards the kitchen. She could hear the shower running in the other room. Deciding that bacon and eggs was a good idea she quickly set about making them and a pot of coffee for her and her guest. It wasn't five minutes later that Marceline appeared, one towel wrapped around her slim frame while another held her hair up on her head.

It was now that Bonnibel, with slightly better brain function from getting some rest, finally took in the girl that stood in front of her. She was pale, like a porcelain doll and from the way her towel sat Bonnibel could see the beginning of a tattoo of some kind on her shoulder. She was skinny but not scrawny. The parts of her body left exposed showed that she was nicely toned. When the girl moved she noticed all down one leg was also covered in yet more tattoos and Bonnibel could honestly say she was impressed. It was pretty darn sexy.

"Do you want to take a picture?"

Marceline's voice startled her out of her trance. "Sorry, I was just admiring your tattoos. Do you want something to change into?" She asked, and was a little surprised at herself for wanting the other girl to decline.

Marceline shrugged. "I'm good. I'll just run up stairs like this so long as you don't mind me stealing your towels? I'll give them back."

Suppressing a smile, she shook her head and shrugged. "That's fine by me. Breakfast?" She poured out two cups of coffee and placed two eggs and three pieces of bacon on each of their plates. "You're not a vegetarian or anything are you?" She realised her breakfast choices, as fabulous as they were, were not to everyone's taste.

"Glob no, this looks fantastic. Thank you." Marceline took a seat opposite Bonnibel at the counter and poured some milk into her coffee.

"So, where do you need to be?" She asked through bites.

Marceline raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I have somewhere to be?"

Bonnibel swallowed what was in her mouth before speaking again. "Well last night you were asleep in the lobby because you just had to get a full eight hours sleep. Is there a reason? For the sleep I mean. Besides the fact that it's awesome."

Marceline smiled. "I can't disagree with that. And yeah I have a meeting at 10a.m that I can't really be late for."

Bonnibel nodded, continuing to eat her breakfast and trying her very hardest not to ask what the meeting was about. It wasn't her place.

"Do you want to know what the meeting is about?"

_Good job Bonnibel. _"… Yes."

Marceline laughed wholeheartedly. A musical laugh that made Bonnibel's stomach flutter. "Your face was just too cute there. You looked like a scorned puppy."

Bonnibel prayed the blush she was feeling wasn't evident on her face. "So the meeting?" She asked, changing the subject before she overheated.

"Oh right yeah. It's no biggie. Just a job interview. But it's for a job that's like a thousand times better than the one I have now."

"What do you do now?" She asked. Was she asking too many questions? She couldn't tell.

"I work for my Dad. He's a lawyer so I'm basically his personal filing system. This interview is for a secretary at a recording studio."

"So you're going from boring, lawyer filing to less boring, music filing?"

"Bingo." Marceline winked at her. It too was pretty darn sexy. She downed the rest of her coffee in one, quick gulp before hopping up out of her seat. "I better get going."

Bonnibel looked at her phone clock and was surprised that it was nearly nine. The last hour really flew in. "You sure it's okay to return?" She half joked, half wished her guest would stay for just a few more minutes.

"I should be fine. It's way too early for them to be up." Marceline shoved her blanket and pillow under her arm and struggled to pick up the pile of dirty clothes.

Seeing this struggle and, because Bonnibel was a nice person, she quickly intervened. "Why don't I just take these and throw them in with my laundry? We'll do a swap, clothes for towels, next time."

"Sweet. Thanks a lot Brant. You're a pretty awesome neighbour."

"You, uh, know my second name?"

Marceline chuckled. "Duh. You've been under me the past two years.

"I wish."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, I was just curious if you know my first name?" She covered, sighing with relief when she saw that Marceline hadn't heard her.

"Oh, I don't. Sorry." She said sheepishly. It too was slightly sexy.

_Brant you useless lesbian. _"It's Bonnibel. Bonnibel Brant." She told her as they moved towards her front door. Marceline stepped outside into the chilly hallway and turned back towards Bonnibel.

"Well Bonnibel Brant I, Marceline Abadeer, sincerely thank you for your hospitality. I will return your towels as soon as possible." She said before she started towards the stairwell.

"It really was no problem. Next time your roommate's having extremely loud, obnoxious sex just let me know." Bonnibel called after her and was about to close her front door when she saw Marceline turn back towards her.

"Sure thing Brant. Although hopefully then it won't just be her having loud, obnoxious sex." She called back before winking and running up the stairs leaving a blushing Bonnibel stunned in the doorway. By Glob was that sexy.


End file.
